


Once Upon a Dream

by redcirce



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: Bughead Secret Santa 2020, Sleeping Beauty Bughead for faeryglass@tumblr!(I'm open to better title suggestions)
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 17
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Individual Images

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual images used to create the gif!


	3. Rejected Filters

Storybook Bughead:  


Trippy Bughead:  


Religious stained glass Bughead:  



End file.
